


心猿意马-R18-短篇完结

by tensaiyura



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tensaiyura/pseuds/tensaiyura
Summary: 不正经律师X暴力酒保





	心猿意马-R18-短篇完结

**Author's Note:**

> 不正经律师X暴力酒保

楔子

 

午夜十二点，东京威斯汀二十二楼Log Ten。

典雅的装修与氛围于恍惚间使人浮现横渡大洋的情景，窗外东京都市夜华成画，室内安静少喧嚣，驻场乐队奏着慵懒的爵士乐。

没有红男绿女劲歌热舞，这里只是一方安逸而奢华的天地。这座城市的精英们卸下防备和伪装，点一杯好酒，做一个懒人。

仙道也不过是其中之一。一帆风顺却一成不变的生活，他还是努力保持忙里偷闲的生活态度，临近打烊时刻，踏进熟悉的酒吧小酌一杯。

年迈的酒保优雅地点头致意，“老样子？”

“嗯。”仙道撤松领带透了口气。

“今天很忙吧？”

“是啊……”

吉住桑的声音苍老而缓慢，听他说话就能让仙道放松下来。仙道接过为自己特调的“赤金柠檬”。

“果然还是吉住桑调的最合我胃口。”

老者笑道，“一直以来多谢您的惠顾了。”

“唔？”这话听起来像是告别啊。

“这个月结束，我准备回老家了，开个酒吧养养老也不错。”

“诶~喝不到吉住桑的酒我怎么活啊？东家那么容易放你走？”

“瞒不过仙道君呐，我把爱徒从神奈川叫来替我了，我会嘱咐他特别招待您的。他叫洋平，很温柔的孩子哦。”

说着很期待之类的客套话，仙道心里却没什么波动。人来人往，都是过客。换了个调酒的人，酒和生活其实本质上根本没什么变化。

他自然没料到，此人的到来会让他的生活翻天覆地。

 

01

 

仙道是在派对上第一次见到这个人的。

倒不是什么正经派对，而是年轻玩家们穷奢极欲的产物，说好听点是纸醉金迷里游戏人生，说难听点就是艳遇乱交。他也不是没参加过这种派对，但他有心理洁癖，只有身边有伴的情况下才会参加。

仙道被甲方千金椿小姐邀请，也因为这层身份，他才勉强同意的。但是他答应的时候没想到会是这种派对，这摆明了是要拐他上床啊！

昏暗的光线中舞台灯疯狂闪烁，泳池里灌满了甜腻的泡沫，穿着暴露的男男女女在香氛和舞曲里扭动身躯，肉体的动作隐藏在泡沫之下不为人知……

而仙道律师穿着一身出庭用正式西装，在群魔乱舞中稳如泰山得体依旧。

穿着低胸红裙的椿小姐贴在他身上，小手摸索着要脱掉他的外套，仙道俯在她耳边温柔地回绝了，大手抓住她的手腕将之扣到腿侧，力道不容抗拒。

舞曲轻盈，两人之间的气氛有点尴尬。他抿了口随手捞过来的潘趣酒，果汁酒还是一贯不对他口味，于是礼貌地邀请对方去吧台喝一杯。

浮光魅影里，那年轻的调酒师清冽而凌厉，瞬间就攫住了仙道的目光。

得体依旧的不只他一个。吧台像是个严防死守的城堡，黑发男子面容清俊，眉骨的线条瘦削而凌厉，西洋制服的纽扣从头到尾扣得一丝不苟。他手中杯器翻飞，沉默而优雅。

只一眼，仙道便中意他了。

“嗨！”仙道直视过去，眼神里光影闪烁，“一杯白兰地加柠檬汁。”

“好的。”调酒师颔首，而后询问他身边的人需要什么。仙道才反应过来自己忘了帮椿小姐点单。

椿也没生气，点了杯红粉佳人，便把身体靠过来要坐在他腿上。仙道眼尖地抢先一步强制把她按在旁边的位置坐好，又道歉似的揉了揉她的头发，以示“我只当你是妹妹哦”。

明里暗里一番拒绝，仙道松了口气，朝调酒师扮了个俏皮的鬼脸。对方平板无波的唇线隐隐翘起，凌厉的面容稍有缓和。

酒液入樽，兑汁加冰，一系列动作流畅优雅，仙道莫名有种似曾相识的感觉。只尝一口，他便欣喜地恍然大悟了，“赤金柠檬？”

调酒师挑起眉毛。

“洋平？”浪漫的奇遇让仙道乐不可支。

男子展开了眉头，露出笑容，“仙道君？”

“仙道彰，初次见面。”

“幸会。”

洋平的掌心干燥而温暖，虽然比他矮了一个头，手掌却不相上下，手指尤其的长。仙道有意用拇指摩挲着洋平的手指，桃花眼一眨送去秋波。对方显然是接收到了他的信息，笑容变得客套起来。

这是表示拒绝了呢。不过仙道君可没那么好打发。况且他同样也不会轻易相信这个人是表里如一的干净，做这行的鱼龙混杂，认真了很危险的。但是，既然有兴趣，多个床伴也是极好的。

“没想到会在这里见到你，久仰大名了呢，洋平。”

“过奖了。”

“什么时候来的？怎么没在对数十见你？”

“昨天。”

“你平时还会接派对的工作么？我可以把你推荐给我朋友~”

“谢了。”

仙道滔滔不绝，洋平敷衍了事。被晾在一边的椿小姐脸色愈发青黑。

 

02

 

仙道赶了一天的案子，勉强赶在十点下班，直奔威斯汀对数十，果然看到了那个劲瘦修长的身影。

“洋平~”

男子礼貌地颔首，“老样子？”

“哈哈，洋平和吉住桑连说的话都一模一样呢。”

洋平不咸不淡地应了一声，仙道自顾自地继续讨好他，“不过果然还是洋平比较温柔呢。”

自认为对那笑面虎极其冷淡的洋平奇怪地看了仙道一眼。

“毕竟洋平都没有打我。”仙道的眼神暧昧而火热地盯着洋平的身体，能把酒保制服撑起来的身体绝对有料。

“吉住桑有嘱咐我要多照应仙道君。”洋平公事公办地说。

“我身边正好缺个人呢。”

“昨天不是还有么？”

“洋平别吃醋嘛~那是我客户的千金小姐。”

“她可是热情得很。”

“我喜欢冷淡的嘛！”

“……”

“我还喜欢调酒好喝的人。高高瘦瘦又有肌肉的最棒了~啊，不过最重要的还是温柔呢，我最喜欢温柔的人了。”

亮闪闪的桃花眼无辜卖萌，洋平无语。他承认对方的确非常英俊，这也是他最想不透的地方。一个工作高尚的高富帅干嘛拉下脸这么执着自己？怕是玩厌了乖孩子，想尝尝鲜吧。

下完了结论，洋平赏了律师一个中指便招呼其他客人去了。

 

03

 

律师似乎并未被自己打击到，风里雨里准点来捧场，永远只点赤金柠檬，永远都讲着不着调的废话。

不出三天，整个酒店都知道仙道律师在追求他了。毕竟那可是每个酒店女职员的终极梦想啊。

销售部的经理特意跑来让他多多侍候仙道，只因为他不仅身为大客户，手上还有一堆潜在的大客户。

可恶的有钱人啊……

洋平虽然急需用钱，但他其实不想利用仙道的感情赚钱。他本就没那意思，但在他人眼里还是变成了这个样子，让他很是不爽。

所有的负面情绪在被某女带着保镖围堵的时刻达到了峰值。

“离Akira远点。”

女人抱着胸口气不善。洋平想了一会儿才认出这个女人和她口中的Akira是谁。

椿特意挑了四个彪形大汉，却发现面前的男人丝毫没把他们放在眼里的样子，淡定地看了看表，扯开领结和衬衫的最上面两颗纽扣。

“要打快打，迟到了要扣钱的。”男人面无表情，眉眼如刀。

椿原本只当他是装的，然而下一秒只见眼前闪过一道凌厉的拳风，冲在前面的保镖应声飞了出去。随后那男人一脚踢飞了第二个人，向后肘击第三人，吃了一拳后眉头都没皱一下地继续踹飞了第四个人。

整个过程几乎不到一分钟，没什么花里胡哨的拳脚，一系列动作行云流水不带任何拖沓。男人除了嘴角有点淤血之外，完好无损地朝她走来。

那沉静内敛的气势，让椿下意识地后退了一步。而男人看都没看她一眼，与她擦身而过了。

洋平一边整理着衣服一边往酒吧赶，没料到在走廊的拐角处遇上了火急火燎赶来的仙道。

“洋平！”

仙道见他嘴角的伤，立马伸手想去安抚，却被洋平一掌拍掉了。

“管好你的女人。”洋平整理着领结，冷冷的说。

笔挺的身姿，一丝不苟的着装，冷傲的神情…那样优雅而从容不迫的姿态，让仙道在那一瞬间，心动了。

久违的小鹿乱撞的感觉让仙道有些不知所措，一时之间不知说什么好，身体下意识地跟紧了洋平的步伐。

电梯里，仙道再次试图去抚摸那道淤青，被洋平抬头斜了一眼。

“洋平~”尾音悠长上调，颇有撒娇的意味，洋平起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“我好像爱上你了耶~”

“滚。”

 

 

04

 

知道了自己的心意，仙道律师使出浑身解数展开了三百六十度无缝隙追求，也遭受了对方三百六十度立体环绕式打击。他万花丛中过片甲都不留的招牌也已经被这男人砸了个粉粹。

仙道君很是苦恼呀，但是这又不是什么所有人都闲的蛋疼只知道恋爱的偶像剧，仙道律师整天都在没完没了的案子地狱中忙得焦头烂额。

这天晚上，仙道被长登老头子请去赌场谈案子。他其实真心不想去啊，他还要去对数十找亲亲洋平呢，只是这长登老头也不是什么好惹的角色。开赌场的，用脚趾头想都知道是黑道上的了。

只是他万万没想到，会在这里遇到他的亲亲洋平。

彼时他正在赌场门口和老头的副手客套，余光自动锁定了不远处那个熟悉的身影。他的洋平一身黑色，面容深海一样沉静。正点燃了一支烟，光影在他凌厉的脸庞晃动。

他低头吸了一口便懒散地靠在了门柱上，唇瓣微启，轻吐白烟，三棱刀在他指尖温驯地飞舞，禁欲而性感到极致。仙道移不开目光。

副手领着他往赌场里走，长登老头亲自出来迎接了他。副手在老头身边耳语了几句，老头低声笑得老奸巨猾：“仙道君很中意他？”

“洋平是这儿的打手？”

“从神奈川刚调过来的干部，别小瞧他了哦。”

“从来没有。”发现了洋平的身份，仙道不觉得惊讶，反倒是更加兴奋了。

“呵呵……”

老头阴测测地笑着，低声吩咐了副手几句，随即带着仙道进了赌场后厅的会客室。

与赌场内金碧辉煌的西洋风格不同，会客室里压抑又昏暗。低矮的天花板，满是什物的空间，只有烛光摇曳，灯影重重，加上那坐镇中央的老狐狸精，给人一种窒息的压迫感。

因为见到了不一样的洋平，仙道心情大好，所以也没怎么觉得压抑，从容不迫地和老头谈起了案子。其实也不是什么棘手的事情，只是因为涉案人是老头的儿子，所以才特意请他过来商量。

进行到一半的时候突然有人敲门，长登老头嘿嘿一笑，把人叫了进来。仙道抬眼过去便呼吸一窒，全身的汗毛都兴奋地竖了起来。

水户洋平换上了一身黑色的和服，寒着脸被副手领进门来。

“洋平，给仙道大人倒酒。”

老头这么命令道。

 

05

 

香醇的美酒倾入瓷杯。仙道高大的身躯紧绷着，他捏紧拳头，使劲咬了咬后槽牙，才能抑制住自己内心仰天长笑的冲动。

他身边的人亦是身体紧绷拳头捏紧咬肌暴起，但那仅仅是因为屈辱和不甘。全黑的和服被结实的身体撑起，前襟露出了胸肌和一小块文身，清俊的面容寒气逼人，眼中一片肃杀。

他一步一步朝自己走来，仿佛来刺杀一般的气势。因为坐着比仙道矮了个头，仙道只能看到他头顶的发旋。捏着酒瓶的手指用力到关节泛白，却仍是十分乖巧地给自己到了杯酒。

男人低眉顺眼的样子让仙道浑身的血液都奔腾起来。天知道他现在脸上是什么鬼畜表情。

接下来的谈话，仙道明显有些心不在焉。长登老头暗暗哂笑他太嫩，却也正好顺水推舟挫一挫新下属的锐气。他不是很喜欢这个新人总一副老神在在的样子。

洋平见老头突然叫来副手耳语，直觉升起一股不详的预感。

这股预感在副手端来一杯酒的那刻成真了。洋平知道那里面加了什么东西，脸色愈发铁青，拳头因为用力过度而发抖。

仙道对这种只出现在电影里的伎俩是毫不知情的，他是真的以为长登老头只是普通地赐酒给洋平，还觉得自己帮洋平被老头赏识了而沾沾自喜。

“洋平，今晚要好好侍奉仙道大人呐…”

仙道听见身边的人深吸了一口气，才沉着嗓子从紧咬的齿间蹦出一个字：

“是。”

仙道简直要爽上天了。

 

 

06

 

酒一下肚不出几分钟，洋平就感觉下腹升起了异样的热度。一老一少两只狐狸还在一本正经地谈案子，他已经快坐不稳了。宽大的和服底下，兜裆布已经涨得鼓鼓囊囊的了。

虽然是被叫来陪酒的，但是仙道手脚倒是很规矩，碰都没碰他一下，自然发现不了他的异样。对面老头子浑浊的眼乌珠却已经把他的窘迫看了个一清二楚。

洋平咬了咬牙，这笔账他迟早要连本带利地讨回来！

那边厢，长登掂量掂量时间，想想差不多了便结束了谈话。

“犬子的事情就承蒙仙道桑多多关照了。”

“哪里哪里，应该的。”

二人边起身边继续客套。洋平跟在仙道身后，觉得自己活像个附属品，不禁愤恨得发抖。然而布料随着他的步伐摩擦着下体，汹涌而来的情潮让他又没心思去羞愤了，光是保持平稳的步调就夺去了他全部的注意力。

上了车，司机在仙道报完目的地之后便善解人意地合上了隔板。洋平果不其然被长手捞过去搂在了怀里。接触到的异常高温让仙道心头一跳，他一下子没明白发生了什么事。

“怎么了？”

“白痴…酒里下了药。”

“哇…这么厉害咦咦咦——？！”

仙道被一阵大力推倒在车垫上，压在他身上的洋平扯掉了腰带，下滑的衣襟露出一具精悍无比的肉体，右肩盘踞着一条青龙。逆着光，凌厉的面容迸射出摄人的霸道。

仙道眼睛都看直了，他咽了口唾沫，在对方的嗤笑声中被扒了衬衫。

不是说被下了药会瘫软无力吗？这尼玛是吃了大力丸吧？

仙道当然也不是吃素的，借助体格和力气的优势反压了回去，又被洋平用精准的体术制服。两人在车厢里翻来覆去肉搏，接吻都带着噬咬和血腥味，衣物都被撕成了破烂。

行进中的礼车一路疯狂颠簸，司机大叔叹了口气，决定多绕两圈。

 

 

07

 

仙道被闹钟吵醒，长手下意识地往身边一捞，扑空是意料之中的事情。

伸了个懒腰，血液和氧气在酸软的肢体中畅快地循环。恢复知觉的身体酸痛无比，连他都累成这样了，很难想象洋平怎么还下得了床。而且那件和服分明被他故意弄脏了啊。

仙道赖了会儿床。想想也好久没翘班了，择日不如撞日，就今天吧。

捞来电话打给了销售部经理问清楚了洋平的宿舍号。说起来，椿小姐找茬那件事，也多亏了她及时通风报信呢。

“呐，仙道桑知道吗？洋平君是个很孝顺的人呢。听人事部的同事说，为了重病的家人在拼命打工呢。”

“是吗…谢谢您啦。过一阵我朋友要办婚宴，我会把您的电话给他……”

 

特意选了白T恤和牛仔裤，仙道一身休闲地来到酒店的员工宿舍。条件自然不怎么好，主要胜在离酒店近。

昏暗的光线里墙面斑驳，老式楼梯踩起来尘土飞扬，一排过去清一色的铁门让仙道不由得想起了学生时代，像是走入了泛黄的老照片，思绪一下子恍惚起来。

307号房门虚掩，里面安静无声。

两指轻扣门扉，缓缓推开时，风从窗里被扯了过来。躺在下铺的洋平摘下白色耳机转过头来，放下刘海的面容睡意惺忪，一时之间柔软青涩如同少年。

待他看清来人后便瞬间警惕起来。

洋平的转变让仙道无奈，可惜了刚才气氛那么好。眼睛四下一瞅，发现只有洋平一人在，仙道不怀好意地锁了门。

洋平坐直了身体，仙道发觉他动作迟钝而勉强，便把他按回床上。见他穿着米色的高领套衫，勾下衣领，满意地看到自己标记的吻痕。

被拍开了手，仙道也不恼，温柔地梳理着洋平的黑发，“睡吧，我只是想来看看你。”

“看完了滚吧。”

“身体还好吗？我带了药过来。”仙道从口袋里掏出一管软膏，洋平黑着脸伸手来捞，被仙道躲开了。

“我帮你呀~”

洋平本想骂脏话的，转念一想这笑面虎软硬不吃，现在反抗也是白费力气，于是冷冷地下达最后通牒：

“你最好想清楚惹我的后果。”

“乐意奉陪。”

比起害怕，仙道不如说是更兴奋了。长指沾了软膏探进薄被里，摸索着来到紧闭的臀间。穴口还肿胀着，被触碰到时仿佛害怕一般本能地缩紧了。

洋平面若冰霜，黑眸里暗暗涌动着羞耻，仙道没敢再刺激他，规矩地抹开了药膏，俯身亲吻他的额头，又觉得不够，便顺着那利落的面部线条一点点亲下来。

不带性暗示的亲吻，啾啾的声音十分响亮，表示男人的宠溺和亲昵，也带着点讨好的意味。

药膏见效快速，减轻了不适，洋平的眉头不自觉地展开了。缓和下来的面容让仙道小开心了一把。

得寸进尺的手指挂着上药的名头开始作祟，有意无意地刮搔着体内的敏感处，肠道本能地绞住了手指，仙道无辜地调笑他：“洋平，你下面咬住我了……”

低哑的嗓音催眠般的朦胧诱惑，瞬间就打开了昨晚疯狂的记忆，食髓知味的身体不受控制地起了反应，洋平简直想一头撞死算了。

惊喜的发现洋平勃起了，仙道的嘴巴都要笑咧到耳根了，衣服都没脱就钻进了被窝。

“操！滚出去！唔！…啊…”

仙道从背后缠抱住他，只听拉链兹拉一响，火热的硬物不由分说地挤了进去，被彻底开拓过的肠道颤巍巍地全盘接收了。洋平惊惧地发现身后的快感远大于痛楚，男根不安分地跳动着，被对方的大掌握在手里抚慰。

仙道没有进得太深，浅浅的抽插方便他刺激洋平的前列腺。顾虑到洋平的身体，仙道打算速战速决，故意顶住了那点来回研磨，指甲刮搔着敏感的顶端，洋平发出了低沉的呜咽声，身子反射性地弓了起来。

洋平的反应让仙道兴奋地加快了抽插的频率，结合处发出唧唧的水声，老旧的铁床承受不住地吱呀作响。

两个大男人挤在小小的单人床上，身体紧密贴合在一起，窄小的空间里飘散着喑哑的喘息和淫靡的气味。高温的肠道柔软又绵密地包裹着仙道，括约肌偶尔弱弱地收缩着，手中的男根也诚实地流出了精水，洋平温驯的身体让性爱变得甜蜜缱绻，耳鬓厮磨中，空气都仿佛变成了粉色。

感觉自己快到顶点了，仙道将洋平翻过来面对面贴在一起。引着他的手，一起抚慰二人交叠的性器。

视线里，那双桃花眼里光影流动，乌黑的眼珠里瞳孔放大，倒映出自己模糊的面容。

他慢慢靠近，唇齿交接，呼吸相融。

 

 

08

 

天真地以为已经有那么点苗头了，没想到洋平提上裤子便翻脸不认人，让仙道一度以为自己只是做了个千秋大梦。

长登老头那里，洋平毕竟也是干部，稍微打压一下就好了，也不可能真把洋平送给他。

酒店方面，哪里有人能奈何得了洋平。

花言巧语洋平充耳不闻，毛手毛脚洋平就饱以老拳。

手上没牌的仙道底气不足，也不知自己哪里不讨他喜欢了。哀怨地将酒一饮而尽，趴在吧台上又点了杯赤金柠檬。

洋平把酒杯放在他三十公分远的地方，看都没看他一眼。

仙道也不知喝了几杯了，醉醺醺地倒在吧台上，风度尽失。某酒友好意让洋平注意一下他，而洋平看着他的眼神淡漠无比，一点波动也无。

喂喂，别把我的真情流露当做装可怜啊，这次是真的……

 

仙道哪里晓得，被送给男人的事情在道上传开后，洋平过得有多憋屈。干部要是不能服众那还干个球。这两天光是教训那些不知好歹的人就让洋平应接不暇了，连赚外快的时间都没了。要不是仙道出现，那个变态老头哪能想得出这种损招来考验自己。

收入减少，医药支出增加，洋平气得差点砸了计算器。

 

 

09

 

转机出现在仙道偷听洋平打电话的那天。仙道才想起那位神秘的重病家人，也着实懊恼自己居然这么迟钝。

动用了点关系查到了信息，仙道却淡定不了了。

谁能告诉他那个姓樱木的红发小子是他亲亲水户洋平的哪门子亲戚！基因突变吗？外星物种吗？！

仙道站在病房门口内心波涛汹涌。

原来如此啊！怪不得洋平对同性的接触完全不排斥！怪不得洋平一直不接受他！原来他已经心有所属了啊小混蛋！哪路神仙能帮忙调换一下出场顺序！他要在红发小子前面遇见洋平啊啊啊啊！

仙道带着一肚子坏水敲开了病房的门，没想到红发小子居然是个可爱的傻大个。

“洋平的新朋友吗？你好你好！我叫樱木花道！

“真稀奇呐，洋平会托朋友过来，你和洋平关系很铁吧？

“洋平在东京还好吗？有没有好好睡觉啊？告诉他别太拼了！

“医生说我很快就能出院啦！还能继续打球的！”

……

樱木巴拉巴拉说了一大堆话，仙道的敌意早就消失得无影无踪了，以洋平男友的身份表现出一片赤诚而善良。

樱木信以为真，虽然惊讶得下巴都掉了，还是勉强接受了仙道作为洋平男朋友的“现实”。

既然都是恋人了，透露点洋平的事情也可以吧？于是就被笑面虎忽悠着把洋平大大小小的情报全卖了。

这一卖就卖到了天黑，仙道哼着小曲悠悠开车回了东京。夜色深沉而温柔，一如那个外表凌厉而内心柔软的男人。

其实仙道还是有些吃味，洋平对樱木好得似乎超过了普通的兄弟情，难道洋平是单恋他么……

 

 

10

 

“这是什么？”仙道接过洋平递过来的纸条。

“借条。”洋平干脆地说。那天他照例去看望樱木，得知他“男友”刺猬头缴清了医药费之后，心中暗叫不妙，这是不还清就会被一辈子套牢的节奏啊。

仙道看都没看就撕了个粉碎，揽过他的头吻了上去，对方还是一点回应也无，仙道执着地独自攫取了好久才放开。

喘息一阵后，将额头相抵，低沉的嗓音带点弱势和撒娇：“像待他一样待我好，就一笔勾销。”

洋平不是没想到过这种情况，但是当仙道说出口的时候他还是惊讶了一下。被不正经的家伙认真对待了，的确是有一丝说不清楚的触动。

该还的还是要还的，至于他要的，权当利息好了。

“好。”洋平一口答应。

 

得到了承诺，洋平对他的态度一夜之间大变。陪他畅快地喝酒聊天，吃饭散步，开车兜风。但也仅仅到朋友为止了。每当仙道作势要亲他抱他，都被躲过了，理由是“我和花道可不会这么做”。

仙道心里堵得慌，即使被洋平亲昵地叫了Akira，酸水也还是泛滥成灾。

冷静一想，洋平的友好是拿钱换来的，为此还自绝了爱情的后路，着实划不来。仙道苦着脸吞下酒液，懊恼自己已经不知第几次做出此等蠢事了。

恋爱真的会让人智障啊。

“怎么了？”洋平一脸关心。

“你明知道。”仙道扁扁嘴。

洋平给了他一个自作自受的嗤笑。

“可恶……再来一杯！”

“不行，今天就到这儿吧，我帮你叫车。”

“不要。下班了陪我去吃夜宵吧。”

“行。”

洋平爽朗地答应了，仙道却一点都高兴不起来。

他的确是蠢爆了。水户洋平的友情怎么可能用钱买到。

 

凌晨，街头小摊。

仙道点了清酒，关东煮一个没碰，灌醉了自己开始日常耍赖。高大的身躯倒在他身上，灼热的气息混着酒味喷在他的耳畔，嘴里呢喃着不着边际的胡话。

洋平吹凉了丸子，瞟了一眼眼神闪烁的摊主。

“再看我挖了你的眼睛。”

摊主连忙鞠着躬别开眼去。身边的人醉醺醺地笑了，扎人的头发蹭着他的脖子，“老大好帅啊~”他试探着把嘴唇贴在长颈上，见洋平没有拒绝，轻轻地舔吻起来。

“你喝多了。”

仙道加深了力道，双手在洋平身上游走，“我好后悔啊，洋平。”浓眉皱成了八字，眼带哀伤。

“为什么…不肯接受我？”

洋平揉了揉他的刺猬头，笑着没说话。

“你是不是……喜欢樱木花道？”

“唔？你真的喝糊涂啦？”

“那你嫌弃我什么？…我只是看起来花心啊……你看我每次都只点赤金柠檬的……”

“噗~”洋平终于破功，仙道这副样子真是逗死人了。

那还是再逗他几天吧。洋平这么想着。

 

 

-END-


End file.
